1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swing chair assembly, more particularly to a swing chair assembly having a swingable seat unit that is provided with a table unit to permit placing of food, drinks, and other objects on the table unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional swing assembly includes a pair of spaced-apart upright side frames, a horizontal bar extending between upper ends of the side frames, and a seat unit disposed among the side frames and the horizontal bar and suspended on the horizontal bar. The seat unit is provided with a chair member with a horizontal seat portion and an upright backrest portion. The seat unit of the conventional swing assembly is not provided with a table for placing of food, drinks and other objects thereon. Since the swing chair assembly is usually installed outdoors, and since many outdoor activities require the serving of food and refreshments, it is thus desirable to provide a table on the swing chair assembly to permit the placing of food, drinks, and other objects thereon.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a swing chair assembly having a seat unit with a table unit adjacent to a chair member.
Accordingly, the swing chair assembly of the present invention includes a support unit, a seat unit, and a pair of linking units. The support unit includes a pair of spaced-apart upright side frames with lower end portions adapted to be supported on a ground surface, and upper end portions, and a horizontal bar extending between and interconnecting the upper end portions of the side frames. The seat unit is disposed among the side frames and the horizontal bar. The linking units are spaced-apart along a longitudinal direction of the horizontal bar. Each of the linking units has an upper end connected pivotally to the horizontal bar, and a lower end connected pivotally to the seat unit, thereby suspending the seat unit swingably above the ground surface. The seat unit includes a seat frame pivoted to the lower end of the linking units, at least one chair member, and a table unit mounted on the seat frame. The chair member includes a horizontal seat portion with a rear end, and an upright backrest portion extending upwardly from the rear end of the seat portion. The table unit is disposed adjacent to the seat portion of the chair member, and has a horizontal table top which is disposed in a raised position with respect to the seat portion of the chair member.